


Piégée

by malurette



Category: New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Background characters - Freeform, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, One Shot, Teen Pregnancy, shit happens
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutants ou pas, tous les ados peuvent se trouver à faire face aux mêmes problèmes. peines de cœur, histoires d'amour, de sexe... et ce qui en découle parfois si l'on n'y prend pas garde. <br/>EDIT: ajout d'un drabble supplémentaire, plus générique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Piégée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men (comics relativement récents)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** OCs anonymes, étudiants à l’Institut Xavier  
>  **Genre :** drame de la vie lycéenne  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Avertissements :** underage pregnancy, peut se voir comme pro-choice.  
>  **Thèmes :** "caoutchouc" et contrainte accessoire "angst" pour 31_jours (27 août '06)  
>  **Continuité :** années 2000, du côté de (New) X-Men #120 à 150 peut-être ? avant les gros changements de House of M et M-Day en tout cas...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

Dans la merde, dans la merde, elle était dans la merde jusqu’au cou. Tout ça parce qu’elle n’avait pas osé _lui_ demander de mettre cette bête rondelle de caoutchouc.

Elle avait dix-sept ans et lui autant et ils se croyaient au-dessus de tout. Croyant dur comme fer à cet adage disant que le VIH n’infecte pas les mutants – ça a été scientifiquement prouvé, n’est-ce pas ? (mais par qui, d’abord ? qui a observé ça ? est-on réellement sûr ?) - ils s’étaient imaginé que ça n’était pas la peine. Surtout pour une première fois.  
Les autres maladies, ils n’y croyaient pas non plus. C’était bon pour les autres et _eux_ ils étaient en bonne santé.  
Et elle, croyait aussi avoir bien compté les jours et que ce vendredi soir précisément, elle ne courait aucun risque.

Et maintenant, elle était dans la merde.  
Elle devrait aller trouver le Dr McCoy, elle le sait bien, mais elle n’ose pas. Personne ne lui a jamais dit, elle ne sait pas qu’il est tenu au secret médical et qu’il n’ira rien répéter à personne, à part peut-être un confrère à qui il l’enverrait, dans un cadre purement professionnel. Elle meurt de trouille qu’il révèle ce honteux secret à tout le corps enseignant et que les professeurs la méprisent.  
Et qu’ensuite, les autres élèves aussi finissent par l’apprendre, et ça, ça serait la fin de tout.

Elle imagine déjà les ragots qui courront, les noms sales dont on l’affublera.  
Comme si elle était la dernière des traînées et qu’elle récoltait les emmerdes qu’elle méritait.  
Mais non ! elle avait fait ça parce qu’elle l’aimait, et lui aussi était amoureux d’elle, et c’était parfaitement normal et sain à leur âge, ça n’avait rien de sale, _n’est-ce pas ?_ … ils avaient juste bêtement, vraiment bêtement, manqué de prudence.

En tout cas, elle était dans la merde, oui.

Elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive, ça non. Un bébé à son âge, c’était hors de question, hors de question. Elle commençait à peine sa vie, elle n’était pas capable d’en démarrer une autre. Elle voulait continuer à sortir avec son copain, finir ses études, faire sa vie. Sa vie.  
Mais elle ne se sentait pas non plus capable d’aller trouver ce docteur et lui expliquer et lui demander de la sauver.

Même si elle n’en voulait pas, un point c’est tout, elle laissait l’idée que c’était commettre un meurtre la ronger. Une vie contre une vie. Elle était incapable de prendre l’une ou l’autre des décisions et incapable aussi de chercher l’aide qu’il lui fallait pour cela, quelle que soit l’option sur laquelle elle s’arrêterait. Pourtant, il fallait qu’elle choisisse _vite_ avant qu’il soit trop tard pour changer d’avis.  
Avant d’être définitivement coincée.

Avant que peut-être, aussi, la télépathe deux chambres plus loin entende ses pensées et aille répandre des rumeurs sur elle à travers tout l’Institut. Là, elle serait finie.  
Déjà, sa voisine de chambre la regardait de travers, comme elle savait tout.

Ça oui, elle était _vraiment_ dans la merde.


	2. Éducation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une question de santé publique ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’éducation avant tout !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** l’Institut Xavier et l’éducation sexuelle  
>  **Genre :** gen/vaguement engagé  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « ça, il ne pouvait pas l’admettre. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Admettre que des adolescents dont les hormones commencent à bouillir s’adonnent naturellement aux bêtises, est-ce si compliqué ?

Leur corps change, leur mode de pensée change, le monde dans lequel ils évoluent change. À l’âge bête on se croit tout permis, on ne croit pas aux risque, l’inconnu et l’interdit ont un goût délicieux.  
Passer sous silence les choses de la vie en croyant que s’ils ne savent pas, ils ne feront rien ? c’est voué à échouer. Mieux vaut toujours expliquer et espérer qu’ils comprendront.

Et ici les bigots seront ravis que les petits mutants ne se reproduisent pas…


End file.
